


Jackets and Sweaters

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, kiss, mauraders era, so much fluff i'm not kidding, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: After a week in the hospital wing, Remus finally gets fresh air, and his boyfriend: Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 53





	Jackets and Sweaters

It had been a particularly bad moon. Remus hadn't been able to leave the hospital wing for a week; and he had stayed unconcious for two days after the transformation. 

Sirius could not be removed from Remus' bedside over the weekends, and when classes rolled around, he payed more attention then he had in weeks, delivering stacks of perfect notes to Remus. He stayed after classes had finished to work on their assignments together, sometimes missing dinner. It made no difference to Sirius; he was with his boyfriend, and nothing else mattered.

The week was finally over. Remus had been released from the hospital wing, and had been happily walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room by the Mauraders. After that Sirius had promptly collapsed onto his bed, exhausted after a week of sleepless nights. 

He slept through the rest of the day.

...

Someone was shaking Sirius awake. He cracked open his eyes to see James leaning over him, sillohetted by golden rays of light peeking through the windows.

"James?" Sirius croaked, his voice still raspy with sleep. "What are you doing?"

"Get up, quick, Sirius! We're going down to the Quidditch pitch to fly!"

Sirius sat up slightly, and looked around James. He saw Peter waiting by the door, and Remus' sandy-haired head bent over his trunk. 

"All right, let me wake up and get dressed first. I'll meet you down there; I want breakfast, too."

James let out a breath of exasperation. "Fine, but be quick." He bounced off of Sirius' bed and bounded out the door, followed by Peter, who shut the door behind himself.

Sirius rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and threw the covers off of himself, getting out of bed and ready for the day. He glanced over at Remus, who stood near the door, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

Sirius threw on a faded Beatles shirt and jeans, rummaging around for his jacket. Coming up empty-handed, he said, "Remus, have you seen my leath-"

Then he looked up at Remus. _Really_ looked at Remus.

Remus was wearing his usual jeans and oversized sweater, but this time he was wearing Sirius' leather jacket, too. 

Remus blushed a deep red at the speechless grin on Sirius' face. "How do I look?"

Sirius moved toward him slowly, his grin turning into a small smile. "Amazing," he said breathlessly, and kissed Remus. 

Although it was not his first time kissing his boyfriend, Sirius was always surprised at how good a kisser Moony was. His lips moved perfectly with Sirius', parting almost instantly. 

They backed up into the wall, one of Sirius' hands in Remus' fluffy hair, the other on his waist. Remus' arms were around Sirius' neck, one hand on his cheek.

Normally, Sirius noted, Remus would smell like chocolate and caramel, and a faint whiff of cinnamon. Having just come from the hospital wing, though, he smelled like freshly laundered sheets and the lavender that Madam Pomfrey put in a vase on Remus' bedside table. 

Sirius smelled like leather and roses, a strange combination that seemed to just _fit_ .  There was a hint of chocolate and lavender, having spent every second of his free time in the hospital wing with his boyfriend. 

The boys pulled away for air, breathing heavily and smiling widely. Remus put his head on Sirius' shoulder as he hugged him. 

"We should get going if you want breakfast," Remus mumbled in Sirius' ear.

Sirius released him. "What for? We can go to the kitchens. Besides," he said, darting over to his trunk and pulling out a large bar of Honeyduke's Chocolate, "we have this."

Remus' eyes lit up, and his smile widened, making Sirius grin despite himself.

"Let's go, Moony." He said, making his way out the door, Remus following behind closely behind him. "You should try flying, Moons. I think if you just  tried  it you'd love it-"

Sirius was cut off by Remus' laughter. "You know how that turned out last time, Pads.But if I am offered a certain ammount of chocolate and kisses, I may reconsider...." Remus trailed off suggestively.

" _Anything!_ Anything. Just please try flying again! Please, please, _please!_ "

Remus was laughing again, and soon, so was Sirius. The two walked out of the castle in a fit of laughter, over something idiotic they would surely laugh over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Support and constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
